This is has subject matter in common with U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/073,889 (“LED track light device”); 12/073,095 (“LED light with changeable position with Preferable power source”); 12/007,076 (“LED light with changeable geometric system”); 12/003,691 (“LED light with changeable geometric dimension features”); 12/003,809 (“LED light with changeable features”); 1/806,711 (“Multiple LED light with adjustable angle features”); 1/527,631 (“LED Night light with interchangeable display unit”); 11/498,881 (“Poly Night light”); 1/255,981 (“Multiple light source Night Light”); 1/094,215 (“LED Night light with Liquid optics medium”); 11/092,741 (“Night light with fiber optics”); 10/883,747 (“Fiber Optic light kits for footwear”); 11/498,874 (“Illumination for LED night light”); 11/498,874 (“Time Piece with LED night light”); 11/527,628 (“Multiple Function Night light with Air Freshener”); 11/806,284 (“LED Night light with more than one optics mediums”); 11/806,285 (“LED Night Light with multiple function”); and 11/806,711 (“Multiple LEDs Light with adjustable angle function”).
The current invention is an LED light add-on to the existing market available surface mounted device that allows people to cover a desired area with illumination by super power-saving LED light when they purchase the surface mounted device.
The U.S. prior art includes a lot of LED light products to install under a cabinet or in a bedroom or kitchen, but these products provide only for illumination without any additional and practical functions, which is a waste of money because to such LED light products still have a housing and cost almost the same as an LED light with multiple functions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,552 (Jao), issued Jan. 6, 2004, discloses a “Supporting rod assembly providing luminous decorating effects.” Jao's patent describes a crossbar (12) made of a transparent plastic material through integral injection molding and which may have a round or any other different cross section. A row of (14) axially arranged air bubbles (15) is formed in the crossbar (12) using a currently available plastic injection-molding technique. This results in a bar that is too weak, because of the air bubbles within the tube, for storage purposes. The current invention adds on or builds in the LED light unit within the existing unit but without the air-bubble within. This makes a big difference since the air bubble creates a lot of hollow space within the bar to make it very weak against any applied weight.
Also, the LED light unit of the invention has the advantage that is can be added on anywhere instead of only having application to the transparent tube (12), the LEDs (21) having to be installed on each end to shine into transparent tube. The current invention preferably utilizes the LED's strong light beams and by letting people see them.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,915 discloses a hanging device which has a fluorescent tube as a light source to provide illumination. The fluorescent tube has big power consumption and needs a big circuit to provide the fluorescent tube trigger current. The current invention uses a super power saving LED light unit with a super compact circuit so that the unit can easily be installed within any housing to make a big improvement the hanging light device of U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,915.
There also have been a lot of surface mounted devices for storage, hanging, arrangement, putting, placing, or organizing anything to use anywhere people stay, but none of surface mounted devices has a power saving LED light add-on to the device, which may be built-in or added-on to the surface mounted device. A surface mounted device such as a hook, hanger, suction cup, rack, tray, holder, rob, tube, or wire product, may use a different installation method or skills from the market available ways to install the device on an object's surface to use for kitchen ware, bathroom accessories such as a towel, tooth brush, soap, lotion, bottle, or can, textile items, hair dryers, shavers, clothing including a hat, cap, garment, or coat, paper, tissue, a hair clipper, sunglasses, or a sponge, towel, brush, plastic tool, garden tool, working tools, wind chime, plants, and/or almost anything can be used anywhere in a building, house, car, boat, van, vessel, or aircraft. However, none of the conventional surface mounted devices provides light for illumination, so this invention make a big improvement for all non-lighted surface mounted device(s).
The surface mounted device can be mounted on the surface of a building, closet, table, ceiling, wall, glass, plastic, wooden, porcelain, pottery, paper, chemical, bar, tube, rib, rod, door, or other object's surface by conventional skill which may selected from group including glue, double side tape, Velcro, loops and hooks, snap, quick connector, clip, connector means, rivet, stitching, nail, screw, suction cup, hanger, chemical compound, super glue, silicone for home, office, building, van, car, bus, vessel, boat, aircraft, space shutter applications to hold, hang, storage, put, arrangement the other object(s) at a desired location and space.
For example, the surface mounted device may be a hook, hanger, metal-wire product, bar related product, suction cup product to use for a house ware product, or may take the form of any of a variety of kitchen ware products, laundry room products, shower room products, bathroom products, living room, bed room, or garage related products, patio related products, garden related products, and/or outdoor related products.
The current invention adds an LED light within the surface mounted device because an LED can easily be added to the surface mounted device and has the following advantages:    1. Very lower power consumption with super compact size so a battery will last for a long period of time while properly incorporated with switch means, sensor means, timer means to control the LED light duration, brightness, color, functions.    2. the LED current is Direct Current (hereinafter DC) with very lower voltage and amperage and without high heat or electric shock hazard, unlike an incandescent bulb or halogen light.    3. The LED can incorporate desired switch means to provide illumination According to predetermined functions, duration, brightness, and/or color.    4. An LED has low cost and almost lifetime quality and therefore does not need replacement like an incandescent or halogen bulb.    5. An LED light only need a small amount of electricity to turn on for super brightness and therefore does not need a big inverter or transformer in contrast to an incandescent, halogen, fluorescent, or cold cathode light means which requires a large space need inside the surface mounted device, so that the LED light can easily be installed within the surface mounted device by being built-in or by an add-on arrangement.
The current invention offers an environmental grade LED light within the surface mounted device to save a lot of electricity and reduce the toxicity of bulb replacement on the environment to enable human beings to have a good living environment.
The current LED light for a surface mounted surface device can utilize a plurality of LED-units. The current invention has a very simple construction similar to the various devices disclosed in copending U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 12/007,076, 12/003,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 11/806,284, 11/527,628, 11/527,629, 11/498,874, 11/527,631, 11/498,881, 11/255,981, 11/184,771, 11/152,063, 11/094,215, 11/092,742, 11/092,741.
The current invention also has conductive means to deliver the electric signals from the power source, and circuit means to trigger the LED-unit's LED or LEDs for a desired light performance. Each LED-unit may incorporate not only such conductive means, but also or alternatively may include resilient conductive means, contact-means, rotating means, tilt means to build rotating or tilt properties into the LED-units to freely adjust the light emitting angle or directions to desired areas for illumination.